Charcter Profiles
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: I kind of got creative and made profiles for each character, I've also added characters from my stories. The profiles include; height, weight, likes, dislikes, relationship status, etc. I don't know if i should continue so R&R and let me know.
1. Liam

Liam Drake

Height: 6'1

Weight: 163

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Year Born: 1901

Year Turned: 1917

Relationship Status: Married to Helena Cole

Children: 8, 7 boys 1 girl

Likes: Helena, the kids, treaty making, brandy (the drink, not a girl), logic.

Dislikes:When people break treaties, when people use logic wrong.

Family: 2 Brothers: Geoffry, and Victor who died after his blood change in 1922. His father Nigel and his mother Anastasia who died when he was two. Geoffry and Victor are his half brothers.

Additional Information: Before he fell in love with Helena, he dated Deidre, rumor has it they were planning on getting married due to her pregnancy, but Veronique killed her and their unborn child.


	2. Helena

Helena Cole (But is now Helena Drake.)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 125

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Year Born: 1969

Year Turned: 1994

Relationship Status: Married to Liam Drake

Children: Yes, 8. 7 boys and 1 girl.

Likes: Liam, her Kids (Occasionally :) ), and Kicking Ass.

Dislikes: Losing, Anything Diplomatic, and Suck-Ups.

Other Family: Brother-Sebastian, who died in a car accident. Other than him, she doesn't consider anyone else her actual pre Liam family. Except for of course the Lost Girls but Liam was kind of in the picture then.

Additional Information: The only person that can tell her what to do is Liam. So get on his good side and he might stop Helena from killing you, key word there is _might. _She is also good friends with Cassiopeia and Stuart and treats Lucy like her own daughter, her feelings for Geoffry are slightly mixed, it isn't evident to whether she likes him or not, but he inst dead yet so it's fine. She also varies on how she feels about her other sons girlfriends, he adores some but isn't sure how she feels about others.


	3. Sebastian

Sebastian Drake

Height: 6'1

Weight: 164

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Bark Brown

Year Born:1986

Year Turned:2002

Relationship Status: Single ( For now:) )

Children: None

Likes: Reading, Going with his dad to set up treaties.

Dislikes: Writing and Tracking.

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: Although he is part of a big family, he is fairly quiet, he seems closest with his brothers Marcus and Duncan. He is also the most similar to his father Liam.


	4. Marcus

Marcus Drake

Height: 6'

Weight: 156

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Year Born: 1987

Year Turned: 2003

Relationship Status: Single

Children: None

Likes: Biology, Chemistry, Doing lab experiments.

Dislikes: Writing Lab Reports, Essays.

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: Out of all the Drake brothers, he is the smartest. He has had a passion for science ever since he was little, rumor has it Geoffry was to blame for this, but no one really is also really shy and only opens up to Sebastian and Duncan.


	5. Duncan

Duncan Drake

Height:6'3

Weight:171

Eyes:Green

Hair:Black

Year Born:1988

Year Turned:2004

Relationship Status:In a relationship with Seyrinah Dragomir

Children:None yet

Likes: Seyrinah, Cars, Reading, and his best friend Bryn.

Dislikes: Other people (they annoy him), and his boss Carl (because he always hits on Seyrinah).

Family:The Drakes

Additional Information:He is kind of awkward when it comes to dealing with other people, this might lead to the fact that he doesn't like them much. He is usually quiet and moody,but he is lively around 4 people; Seyrinah, Bryn, Marcus, and Sebastian. He drag races with Seyrinah in his spare time and is really good at it (or so he claims).


	6. Seyrinah

Seyrinah Dragomir

Height: 5'9

Weight:125

Eyes:Violet

Hair:Dark Brown

Year Born:1989

Year Turned:She hasn't been turned yet, she died in 2010, but was brought back by angels 1 month later. (See _Don't Die For Me_ for that story.)

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Duncan Drake

Children:None

Likes: Duncan, Drag Racing (she claims she's better than Duncan, he refuses to acknowledge this fact), Helena and Liam (for the fact that they treat her like family.)

Dislikes: Carl (his advances are annoying and revolting), Duncan when he loses (he's really whiny, but she still loves him), and Quinn (he really get on her nerves, but she had no problem with Hunter, although she has no idea how she puts up with him).

Family: Her parents abandoned her, she grew up in foster care. That's why she loves the Drakes, they're her family, in a way.

Additional Information: Seyrinah may seem like a bitch at first, but that's just one of her defenses, its also why her and Duncan didn't like each other at first, they were too different. But that all changed (a little) when they made out that one time.


	7. Quinn

Quinn Drake

Height: 5'11

Weight: 156

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Year Born: 1990

Year Turned: 2006

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Hunter Wild

Children: None (that he knows of)

Likes:Hunter, Hooking up (but he stopped after getting together with Hunter), fighting.

Dislikes: Seyrinah (the feeling's mutual), and clingy girls.

Family:The Drakes

Additional Information: He's the promiscuous brother, he used to hookup with girls all the time. His twin brother is Connor. He is also loud and obnoxious.


	8. Hunter

Hunter Wild

Height: 5'8

Weight: 127

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Year Born:1991

Year Turned: Not turned yet, her grandfather would have a stroke, but he would probably try to kill Quinn first.

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Quinn.

Children: None

Likes: Quinn, all of the Drakes, Hand to Hand Combat.

Dislikes: York, drills, Chloe when she's cranky and won't share her booze.

Family: Her parents died in a car accident when she was 4 her grandpa raised her.

Additional Information: She won't admit it to Quinn but she's actually really close to Seyrinah, it's nice to talk to someone that isn't so focused on killing vampires all the time. She actually get's really annoyed at Quinn sometimes, so she gets where Seyrinah is coming from.


	9. Connor

Connor Drake:

Height: 5'11

Weight: 147

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Year Born: 1990

Year Turned: 2006

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Christabel Llewellyn

Children: None

Likes:Christabel, Computers, and Sci-fi.

Dislikes: Poetry (but he's trying for Chris), and large crowds.

Family:The Drakes

Additional Information: He is really good at hacking things, Quinn used to get him to hack random girls computers. Quinn is his twin/ best friend.


	10. Christabel

Christabel Llewellyn

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120

Eyes: Green

Hair: Golden Red

Year Born:1991

Year Turned: 2009

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Connor Drake

Children: None

Likes: Connor, Poetry, Reading, and Writing.

Dislikes: Bullies, and Blood (which is a really big problem for Geoffry).

Family: Her dad died, and her mom is in rehab. Christabel was living with her aunt, uncle and cousin Lucy.

Additional Information: She has actually published a poem of hers but she hasn't told anyone, and it's actually a hit. She kind of hates being a vampire and sometimes gets angry about it but she keeps this to herself.


	11. Logan

Logan Drake

Height: 6'2

Weight:143

Eyes:Green

Hair: Brown

Year Born: 1991

Year Turned: 2007

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Isabeau St. Croix

Children: None

Likes: Isabeau, and Fashion especially his tight leather pants.

Dislikes: Anything that gets his clothes dirty, Magda, and the courts.

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: Out of all the brothers he is the flamboyant one, he seems slightly narcissistic. He is also an honorary Hound.


	12. Isabeau

Isabeau St. Croix

Height: 5'9

Weight: 124

Eyes:Green

Hair:Dark Brown

Year Born: 1773

Year Turned: 1789

Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Logan Drake

Children: None

Likes: Logan, Dogs, and sword fighting.

Dislikes: People who stare at her.

Family: Her parents were executed during the French Revolution by the radicals. She now considers Magda to be her sister and Kala to be her mother.

Additional Information: She is the Hound "Princess" although that title isnt really taken seriously, it just shows her status. She is the Shamankas handmaiden.


	13. Nicholas

Nicholas Drake

Height: 6'1

Weight: 142

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Dark Brown

Year Born: 1992

Year Turned: 2008

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Lucky Hamilton

Children:None

Likes: Lucy, Mechanics, being overprotective, and music.

Dislikes: Lucky (Its a love hate relationship), and vampires out to kill Solange.

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: He is the youngest Drake brother, but he seems to be the one that is most overprotective of his little sister. He is also seen to be really moody and quiet, although not to the level that Sebastian and Duncan are.


	14. Lucy

Lucky Moon Hamilton

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Year Born: 1993

Year Turned: Not turned yet

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Nicholas Drake

Children: None

Likes: Chocolate, Nicholas, and fighting (sometimes).

Dislikes: Specieism and being told what to do.

Family: Her dad is Stuart and her mom is Cassiopeia.

Additional Information: She is currently a student at the Helios Ra Academy, but she still kind of hates some of the people there. She is also one of the closest humans to the Drakes.


	15. Solange

Solange Drake

Height: 5'9

Weight: 123

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Year Born: 1993

Year Turned: 2009

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Kiernan Black

Children: None

Likes: Her friends and family, pottery, and fencing

Dislikes: Anyone in her family trying to be a martyr and being Queen

Family: The Drakes

Additional Information: She is the first drake daughter born in a really long time, and she was possessed by Viola Drake who was her distant relative and the 1st Drake daughter.


	16. Kiernan

Kiernan Black

Height: 6'1

Weight: 165

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Black

Year Born: 1991

Year Turned: Not turned yet

Relationship Status: In a relationship with Solange Drake

Children: None

Likes: Motorcycles, and acting like a badass (even though he's a total sweetheart, ask Hunter she knows.)

Dislikes: Hope and being told to stake the Drakes

Family: His dad is dead (Hope killed him) and his mom is slightly crazy. He has his uncle Hart who is the leader of the Helios Ra.

Additional Information: He is going away to Scotland for college, and rumor has it Solange is going with him to do some treaty stuff.


End file.
